


Something Within Your Eyes

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Collars, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Shauntal is always ready for 8 PM, when her boyfriend becomes her Master and she belongs to him fully. Tonight, he looks to break the last taboo between them: setting a pair of his big canine Pokemon loose on her and watching her take her first knots. Anonymous commission.





	Something Within Your Eyes

Eight PM. Shauntal had some alerts set on her computer to buzz her thirty, twenty, fifteen, ten, and five minutes before eight every night, to make sure she could wrap up her scene or get ready, or whatever it was she had to do to make sure she was ready. Because at eight, she was no longer writing her stories, but more importantly than that, she belonged once more to Grimsley. Their relationship shifted at the turn of the hour from two darkly gothic lovers to a smug and wicked dom and his in-over-her-head submissive, a tense and bookish nerd who had been turned into a depraved whore by the man who had brought her into this life. At the stroke of the hour she was his until daybreak, obedient and respectful, listening to every order and following through all of them without hesitation or complaint.

And to her credit, Shauntal was damn good at getting in line. She was the organized one, the one who could keep a schedule while her highborn old money lover lived a much more loose and reckless sort of life. Except for where Shauntal's time was concerned, at least; he had become a hawkish watcher of his expensive wristwatches when it came to knowing when Shauntal became his. Before it was time, Shauntal made sure her writing was all wrapped up for the night, that she changed out of her casual house clothes into something sultry and sexy, something more presentable and ready to greet Grimsley with.

For tonight, that meant a lacy set of black lingerie, complete with sheer black stockings, gloves up most of the ways along her arms, and the collar around her neck, the dangling tag warning, 'Shauntal: Property of Grimsley. No touching without permission.' Her transformation was complete as she slipped her glasses back on and made sure her hair was all in order and she was ready for him. Her five-minutes-to alarm went off, and she was already all dolled up and ready for him, smiling as she swayed in the mirror before her eyes, making sure she looked good, wondering what depravities he would bring upon her this time. She was proud of herself for being so firmly on target and having everything in place. Shauntal was on top of everything and always happily doing as was expected of her. Her obedience was unmatched, always.

Shauntal was in some ways still kind of new to this lifestyle. Grimsley had introduced her to the kinds of things that only her steamiest stories ever indulged in, but which she had never done personally. But she'd fallen easily into this life and found that it was almost too simple and natural for her as she indulged in whatever Grimsley demanded, submitting to him and allowing him to give her every order, no matter what it involved. She had been made to do many things before, spent many days and nights exploring all manner of insanity and weirdness in the name of indulgence, and this was certainly a special spike of something fascinating and hazy.

Grimsley came in about two minutes early to find his obedient sub waiting for him by the door, taking his coat happily. "Good evening, Master," she said, smiling brightly as she offered herself up to him completely. She welcomed her Master in, happy to serve him and to help him relax. "Did you win the fight today?"

"The trainer beat me," Grimsley said. "Tomorrow, he's yours. But tonight, you're mine." Grimsley watched Shauntal hang his coat up, then turn toward him again. He was quick to reach out and tug her into a kiss, his hands settling onto her as he took a moment to savour her touch and her warmth. "You look wonderful tonight.":

"Always for you, Master," Shauntal replied, happily leaning against the kiss and the hands upon her. "I'm sorry to hear about your loss, but I'm sure I can make you feel better about things with my love tonight. How would you like to relax tonight?"

Grimsley brought his kiss down upon her again, holding tighter onto her as he took a moment to savour the feeling of Shauntal against his body. His appraising looks burned against her skin with a startling heat, and she was helpless against the enticing touch of his body against hers. She felt helpless in this outfit, exposed and sexual and completely at his mercy. She wasn't just vulnerable, she was voluntarily so, giving to Grimsley her very core, her essence, and it was something that even for as many times as she had done this and no matter how many things he made her do, she was still completely overwhelmed by.

"I already have in mind what I want from you, whether I lost today or not." He let go of her and slipped an arm around her waist, walking her through the house. "We're going to do something new tonight."

The words sent a shiver down her spine, as Shauntal wondered what they even had left to do that could be considered 'new' in the wake of everything else they had done, every other perversion visited upon her. It was an odd thought, one shivering down her spine as she looked at Grimsley, trying to figure out from his eyes what that could even mean, but she found little there to firm a solid base of understanding, which helped ensure a confused Shauntal just followed him into the living room with very little idea of what she was in for tonight.

Grimsley explained, "There is one taboo we have yet to explore. One limit I haven't pushed yet, and I feel it's only right that we finally take that plunge." He could feel her tighten up against him, still not sure what was happening with this, and he savoured that confusion, savoured the ways that Shauntal seemed so uncertain and startled by what he was threatening her.

Shauntal didn't really know what to make of that idea idea, but she was in way over her head thinking about this and what came from it, clinging nervously to him. Her eyes were low and struggled to meet his, something she usually only did when she had done something wrong or angered Grimsley now that she was in so deep. But she had to face a whole lot more than that now as she struggled to think about what he was going to do to her.

Able to read her nervousness well, Grimsley let his hand drift down to touch her between her legs, not the most reassuring gesture, but he was committed to seeing this through right. "Would I ever do anything to hurt you, dear?" He asked, smile broadening as he eyed her firmly.

"Only as I like to be hurt." Shauntal offered a weak smile as she looked at her Master, given some kind of reassurance from his words. It wasn't much, but she did at least believe he wouldn't hurt her. Their kinky activities weren't a way for Grimsley to hurt her or make her do anything she didn't want to, but they were too deep in the character and the play now for him to just say that outright. So they danced around the idea and spoke in their own ways around the reassurance. But it did at least put her at some ease, even if the idea of some last taboo to shatter was still a lot more of a something than she felt prepared for.

"Exactly," Grimsley said, his smile widening as he finally set himself down on the couch and set her before him, his wicked, flickering gaze assessing the author and her beautiful, lingerie-clad body. "Now then. Back up, and get on your hands and knees for me." There was something very wicked about the way he sat before her, fingers pointing down to the floor.

Shauntal expected he was going to sit her on his cock or drive her to her knees so he could enjoy her mouth, and the surprise of him doing neither threw her completely off balance once more, leaving her curious as she sank into place, kneeling down in front of him first, then settling down to her hands, down like a dog before her Master, wondering what he had in mind for her, but knowing she was collared and obedient and already in pretty deep in that regard. "I'm ready," she said, chewing her bottom lip as she eyed Grimsley steadily. "What do you want to do to me tonight, Master?"

Grimsley reached into his pocket for a moment, fishing out a pair of Pokeballs and simply saying, "I want to watch," as he sent out two Pokemon, startling Shauntal with the double surprise of his Mightyena and his Houndoom standing before her, eyeing the sultry, lingerie-clad trainer with a hungry gaze and something that Shauntal was definitely not in a position to face. Her body shivered with a throbbing tension and a startled sense of confusion looking at them.

"You want me to fuck Pokemon." Shauntal let out a very tense, very nervous shiver as she stared at the two canine Pokemon slowly advancing upon her, her body shivering as she realized what she was in for here. This was not a situation that Shauntal felt particularly ready to deal with, but she wasn't in a place to do anything about it as they crept closer toward her, sniffing and prodding about. "Grimsley..." Her hips wriggled in excitement even as she felt nervousness taking hold of. They had talked about this once, months ago, and Shauntal had intimated that she would have been open to the idea, but the talk had faded off into distant memory until now, when it came crashing back to the surface with incredible firmness.

"I want you to fuck my two most loyal Pokemon, yes." Grimsley crossed his leg over, leaning back against the couch and smirking as he settled his gaze onto her. "You are my bitch, and I decided that for the night, you will be treated like a bitch. Serve my Pokemon tonight, dear." The smile across his face was wicked, bright, twisted with something as vulgar and wrong as he could have ever imagined, and he was happy to set the stage. "You can choose which one you serve first with that smart little mouth of yours."

This was an insane turn of events Shauntal really didn't know how to deal with, but she was ready for it, feeling oddly comfortable with the idea of letting Pokemon fuck her, a thought so spectacularly insane on its own that she didn't even really know how to deal with that, but she welcomed the idea of trying as she looked back and forth between the two Pokemon, both staring at her with a very firm and remarkable kind of hunger. "Mightyena," she said, shifting toward him slowly and biting her lip. "I'll start with Mightyena." She went for the shorter canid, figuring it would be easier to deal with, even if Mightyena was much bulkier presence.

She crawled forward to approach him, down on her hands and knees playing the part of the 'bitch' as her body shivered with the pulse of excitement and confusion, guilty thrills getting the better of her as she inched toward him and watched him settle into positron in front of her, getting onto his back and spreading out his hind legs, which allowed Shauntal to crawl over him, coming eye to eye with a hefty dog cock, something that sent a rush of pure confusion and heat rushing through her body. She stared in awe, enthralled by the idea of letting this happen as she stared down at him. The shape and size of his dick were already quite the something, but the added throw of seeing the thick knot at the bottom made it all the more pressing and stressful for poor, confused Shauntal.

But none of it stopped her from reaching out toward Mightyena and taking his dick in her hand. She was startled by the weirdness of this situation, by the way she gave in to the idea of offering her hand around his shaft and getting to work. Steady licks dragged up along his shaft, as the cock throbbed within his grasp and she felt like she was taking a plunge into true madness as she went for it, something as weird and out there as she could have ever fathomed. Staring up at the Mightyena lying there on his back in a show of trust and offering, Shauntal savoured the ways that her Master's Pokemon were this comfortable around her, and found herself forging a very peculiar sort of bond with one of them.

The licks grew more steady and confident as the weirdness of servicing a Pokemon's dick began to melt away, giving instead to a confident push forward and a way to steady her footing as she let the idea guide her, as she let the weirdness take firm hold of her. This was such an odd situation to be in, a peculiar pulse of want that she wasn't sure how to handle, and the more that she considered the situation and the ways she let it happen, the more the idea of actually surrendering really began to burn her up. Her mouth began to drift more around the head of his cock, teasing something more than simply kisses and drags of her tongue, and as her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, she let that happen.

The firm and confident push down drew relaxed and pleased noises from Mightyena, and she felt like she was going to get in way too deep over her head as she let the pleasure take her, let the sensations and the idea of giving in to this madness really settle down upon her mind. As she sucked him into her mouth and worked her head back and forth in steady, loving oral worship, she felt like she was crossing a line, but crossing lines was really what this dom and sub relationship had been about, and this was a line she had admitted to wanting to cross before, leaving her bold and firm as she pressed onward and took Mightyena's cock down.

As she bent forward over Mightyena and let her mouth do all the tough work, Houndoom took an interest in Shauntal and sought to get more of her himself. He trotted forward, pushing his nose right up against her pussy through her panties, sniffing away at her, even licking her bared thighs. the attention made Shauntal shudder in surprise, rocking through the confusion and delight of being touched and tended to by the eager Pokemon curiously seeking more of her, and Shauntal couldn't deny the excitement and delight of feeling him upon her, seeing even more as she let the idea take firm hold of her.

Sitting content upon the couch as he watched the madness play out before his eager and wicked gaze, Grimsley took his sweet time in pulling his cock out, wanting to savour the sight of Shauntal servicing his Pokemon like this, letting everything else come in time. "Push your panties down, let him enjoy you," Grimsley ordered, a broadening and wicked smile leaving Shauntal to shiver under the intense threat of his twisted intentions. There was no 'please' there; it was a command.

A command Shauntal obeyed, reaching with her free hand behind herself and clumsily pushing the lacy black undergarments down over her round backside and down to her knees, her pussy slick and needy now as she found herself bared before the Pokemon's attention, and Shauntal wasn't sure how to feel about the way she offered herself up to Houndoom like this, but there wasn't any real moment where she had a chance to bring sense or understanding to this insane situation either way. Immediately, the aggression of Houndoom's tongue licking away at her slick, desperate pussy had her moaning around Mightyena's cock, ensuring she was even more needy and aggressive in how she sucked on him. It was a steady back and forth ensuring the situation only got weirder and more intense for her, and she wasn't even remotely ready to deal with all of the pressures and weirdness that ensued.

But at the same time, she didn't have a choice. Deeper she sucked it down, taking Mightyena even into her throat ash er hand worked along the base, along exposed flesh rapidly shirking down to very little as she pressed on, and she knew she had to do something. Her fingers drifted just a bit further down still, to the throbbing bulge at the very bottom of his cock, and her fingers began to adore his knot, caressing and massaging it in lieu of stroking the shaft, something that had Mightyena even more happy and eager, barking along while his cock pulsated inside of the human's hot and eager mouth. Shauntal found herself giving up a lot to this madness, and she wasn't in a place to do anything but just keep at it and keep servicing him with all she had, unsure how to deal with the true weight of this mess upon her.

But even still, she was in a position where she just had to keep it going, had to shove onward and let the idea of fucking these Pokemon carry her off. As much as this was a nonsensical pulse of madness, Shauntal was in too deep now to stop, especially with Houndoom's tongue against her waiting, desperate pussy, ensuring any reticence melted away under the attention and heat of being touched. She wasn't just in for dealing with one Pokemon here, but for dealing with two, and the idea of having them upon her like this made for something as weird and as intense as any experience she could have ever imagined, something hot and fiery that she was ready to offer herself to in mind and body alike.

Shauntal stared up at Grimsley, wanting and aching. With his hand now wrapped around his cock and very slowly stroking, his presence made for something that Shauntal didn't really feel was missing. She had wanted her Master's touch, sure, but to feel instead his unflinching gaze as she made a show for him and satisfied him in other ways. He had a power over her, able to make her do whatever he asked and to indulge his fantasies thoroughly, and that had a magic to it all its own, ensuring he was never really in a position where Shauntal was anything but devoted and sure, giving herself to him however he demanded. If he wanted to watch, she was happy to serve him by letting him watch her fuck anyone and apparently anything that he wanted her to.

All of the sucking and aggression that Shauntal brought to Mightyena's cock ensured dark-type Pokemon was only going to be able to last so long. Her hungry slobbering got too intense and too needy for her to help, and she couldn't hold back in bringing the pressure down upon him. Mightyena was happy to give in to it though, happy to twist and howl in warning, his cock throbbing inside of Shauntal's mouth as he lost himself, erupting with ah to flood of molten spunk filling into her mouth. The taste was different than she was used to, and incredible strong in its flavour, making Shauntal shiver in confusion and heat, but she accepted the cum, swallowing it all down and admitting that she wasn't in a position to do anything but give Mightyena exactly what he wanted, and she was happy to accept it, shivering and aching as she drew slowly back.

"How is that?" she asked, whining as she stared up at Grimsley.

"You make a good kennel bitch," Grimsley said, his hand still stroking very slowly along his cock as he stared down at her. "Crawl over here while Houndoom mounts you. Watching Mightyena enjoy your mouth has me jealous of my own Pokemon, and I don't like the thought of that. I need you to worship my cock and show him who the master is."

The words made Shauntal drip and ache, the nodding author crawling forward, still down on her hands and knees as she made her way over to Grimsley, swallowing the last of the cum lingering in her mouth as she stared up at him. "Thank you for letting me explore my desire to get fucked by animals, Master," she said as she advanced upon Grimsley, hands settling into hos lap as she pulled herself up into place in front of him. 'I promise to show you all of my love and appreciation with this blowjob." Her eyes gleamed up at him from behind her glasses, and Shauntal knew that she was comfortably right where she belonged.

Even if it meant having Houndoom mount her in the process.

The feeling of a big, heavy Pokemon climbing up onto Shauntal and settling himself down onto her was an absolutely bizarre feeling, one that had her aching with surprise and heat as she felt him settle onto place atop her with a very single-minded goal and intention. There was nothing Shauntal could do to hedge the insanity of this or stem the weird tide of this mess as she got comfortable in place here, feeling his weight push down against her back as he got his fore paws upon her and began to thrust forward. Clumsy thrusts failed to find their mark, as Houndoom's cock brushed against her thigh and her pelvis, off the mark and failing to sink into her waiting hole.

At least until the shove forward that threw her completely off. The cock pushed forward and threw her totally off her focus as her hand wrapped around Grimsley's cock, and the frustration and pressure of the heat got the better of her. She was startled by the mess, by the pulse of frustration and chaos that held onto her, and Shauntal knew she was already in for something very different as she leaned in and began to lick her Master's cock, whining in utter frustration as she felt the pressure advance upon her. It was a lot to deal with in the most exciting of ways, something that she wanted so hotly to give herself in to.

What really hit her was the warmth of Houndoom's cock. She wasn't expecting that in the midst of this mess, feeling the big dick filling her, loosening her, and burning hotter than any dick she had ever felt before. Partly a fire type Pokemon, Houndoom clearly ran warmer than anyone Shauntal had ever fucked before, and it made for a very startling sensation to embrace, pleasure hitting her hard as she felt the sensations gripping her and feeling the haze of this mess and the pressure within. Startling as it was, it was also an odd swell of something exciting, throwing Shauntal into the depths of something unexpected and hot, something she wasn't used to feeling, and she let it happen, leaning in and getting around to keeping her service to Grimsley as her main focus.

Her tongue dragged along his shaft in steady and adoring motions, licking up his shaft with a very direct and very focused kind of attention. It was a very tense and exciting heat, something she welcomed in its firmness and the crushing advance of pressure hitting her so hard. She wanted to give in to all of it, body twisting through something very curious and tense, something she wanted to learn about and feel through deeper as she let the pleasure hit her so very hot and hard. Worshiping Grimsley's cock was second nature to Shauntal now; she did it nightly, often many times in a night, and often in the morning. It was a part of her life now, something she knew how to do well, but where she really shone was in the eagerness and confidence of it.

Shauntal never half-assed servicing her Master's cock. Shauntal was happy to serve him and to give him whatever he wanted, to cherish his cock and adore him as thoroughly and confidently as he demanded. She was an obedient and well trained pet, not only always seeking to make sure he enjoyed himself, but genuinely in love with his big dick and filled with a desire to service him thoroughly, to indulge in his every whim and every twisted want, something as aggressive and raw as she felt she could get. It was messy, it was chaotic, and it was exactly what Shauntal loved adoring Grimsley and his hefty cock with.

Slurping him down into her mouth and losing herself to the chaotic and uncontrolled swell of heat guiding her down, Shauntal was happy to service Grimsley thoroughly, to lavish his cock with all of the attention and adoration she could muster, all filtered through the lens of pure, focused desire. There was no holding back in the show of lust she got whipped up through, as Houndoom picked up his pace behind her, fucking her with more aggressive and fitful desire still.

The thick dog cock shoving its way up her twat felt like a dream come true to Shauntal, left her feeling something new and different, something unlike she had ever felt before, and she wanted more of it, embracing the chaos and the heat that held so tightly onto her as she let Houndoom have his way with her body thoroughly. Each thrust shoved his whole cock into her, and she could feel his knot pressing against her pussy lips, threatening to lock into her when he came, and Shauntal wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that idea, but Houndoom made quite the compelling case for it simply by existing.

Grimsley played with her hair as she sucked him down so greedily, admiring the sight of her slobbering along his shaft with such obedient firmness and desire. "Such a good girl," he mused, pushing the hair out of her eyes so he could get a good look at his adoring pet servicing him, her worship of his cock an absolute dream to feel. "None of the sluts I play with have a mouth as loving as yours. You truly love your Master and know your place, even if it's being fucked by an animal while sucking my cock. I knew you were made for this life. Made for me."

Shauntal moaned and whined in eager approval around his dick, happy to feel his praise upon her, happy to be rewarded and loved with the wicked swell of his intent as she gave up everything to this mess, servicing him with thorough indulgence and a swell of pure, molten want. The desire and the pleasure that held onto her made for something too potent and fiery for her to be able to deny herself this bliss, shoving forward and letting the madness grip her tightly. Everything she did was about giving him more, about satisfying him and letting him feel the winding bliss of something so powerful and potent and beautiful that she couldn't help herself. Grimsley had Shauntal completely under his control and in his clutches, and she was truly happy to submit to all of it, to be for him whatever he damn well wanted her to be.

There was no question to it, no moment where she seemed hesitant or worried. Shauntal gave up to him completely, devoted and hot in the way she pushed forward and allowed Grimsley to feel the satisfying swell of her deepest hungers and darkest desires. She was given fully to this mess, sloppy and loving as she allowed him to feel her love, feel the bliss. The big hard dog dick pounding into her was something that only helped make the situation more exciting. She let Houndoom focus on fucking her while she laid all of her attention onto her Master's cock, handing this more depraved of spitroasts.

It wasn't the first time Grimsley enjoyed her mouth while another man fucked her. Not even the tenth time. He loved loaning her out to their friends, male and female alike, turning her into a party favour to be enjoyed and indulged in. And Shauntal loved it, shameful and hot as it was. She just couldn't help herself now; she needed more of everything Grimsley gave her, and she didn't care what she had to do to get it. The searing prospect of being used and taken like this was something she just couldn't help, something she needed to find more of and needed to embrace. Especially as Houndoom's thrusts got harsher, as Grimsley throbbed in her mouth. They were getting close, and she wasn't exactly far behind.

She was even in the lead, she learned, as she crashed into ecstasy. Shauntal moaned around Grimsley's cock as she lost herself, body shuddering and twisting in the raw swell of pulsing desire and heat, giving up to the pleasure and the hunger that so chaotically burned through her. She couldn't help herself here, undermined by the swell of confusion unraveling her, leaving her lost and hot as she continued to suck and slobber all over Grimsley's cock, lost to the thrills that followed.

"No knot," Grimsley said as he came, hands tightening in Shauntal's hair as he held her head in place. He came in her mouth, a taste she was much more used to than Mightyena's pungent spunk, and Shauntal happily guzzled it all down for him, swallowing his seed and moaning her way through the chaos of this escalating situation. Seconds later Houndoom came, and true to the order, he came just short of actually knotting the elite, pumping her waiting and desperate pussy full of cum but holding back from the true madness, as she thrashed under this mess of pressure and felt herself in way too deep now over her head to be able to help herself.

The searing creampie she received made Shauntal writhe through the bliss of prolonged ecstasy, mouth still wrapped tight around Grimsley's cock as she continued to suck away, happily servicing him as thoroughly as she could, not stopping until her Master told her to. She knew one load was never enough for him.

"Everyone back," he said, and Shauntal moved just as obediently as his Pokemon did. "Mightyena, get on your back again, I want both of you filling her holes this time." He leaned comfortably back once more to watch the madness unfold, his cock glistening with a thick layer of spit from Shauntal's messy indulgence.

Grimsley's word was absolute. Mightyena rolled over and Shauntal began to climb up onto him, straddling the bulkier of the two dogs as she sat down on his cock, just as hefty and big as Houndoom's as she got down upon him, moaning hotly under the swell of pressure. "Nngh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love being a slut for your Pokemon. For these dogs." She stared at Grimsley, dizzy and overwhelmed, the pleasure swelling inside of her, growing more indomitable by the second. "I need this."

"Houndoom, her ass." He was happy to give Shauntal what he wanted, to know the depths of her depravity and her willingness to submit. As long as she served properly, he would feed into whatever she damn well pleased.

Houndoom scurried forward, mounting Shauntal again with his cock all wet and sticky, bringing it up toward her ass and shoving onward, clumsy and aggressive in how he pressed on, not needing nearly as many thrusts this time before he shoved greedily forward and drove into her ass. Shauntal yelled in heat and panic as she felt the pressure upon her, felt the thick cock fill her. There was no getting ready for the searing pressure of being double penetrated by a pair of dogs, and her body shook between them as she began to work her hips on in motions desperate and tense, feeling herself in way over her head now.

The two horny Pokemon took to fucking Shauntal's holes with all the vigor and heat they had, leaving Shauntal gasping and shuddering under the panic of feeling them have their way with her. It was all very sudden and abrupt, pulsating chaos and desire surging through the poor Elite as she endured the pressure of their wicked intentions and hard thrusts. Her body shivered and shook in waves of searing heat and sensation, struggling to find sense in the midst of something she felt completely lost to. They didn't synchronize or coordinate anything, their paces sloppy and erratic, but there was something to be said for just being held, stuffed full of cock, and pounded without a care, and Shauntal was happy to feel the worst these Pokemon could give her as they subjected her to the aggression and heat they had waiting within them. It was unchecked, ferocious, and absolutely vicious.

And Shauntal loved it. She moaned in reckless glee, head rolled back as her hips bucked in desperation back and forth between the two cocks. She felt so full, so overwhelmed, so hungry and desperate for more, and she didn't know how to handle herself or how to deal with these sensations, but she knew she craved more in the heated midst of this sloppy mess of a situation. "Thank you so much for your kindness, Master!" she squealed, ready to enjoy the fullest and most depraved extent of this situation.

But Grimsley had other ideas. Stepping up toward her, he seized hold of her hair and gripped it tightly, holding her head steady as he snarled, "I know just how you can repay me." With one very harsh shove forward, Grimsley sheathed his cock down Shauntal's throat, all the way to the base. His hefty shaft made her choke harshly, but it was nothing she wasn't already used to by now, her eyes snapping up toward him in sudden panic and surprise, exciting hitting her hard as he began to fuck her face to his own erratic beat and indulge in her.

Being facefucked by her Master threw everything over the top for Shauntal. She was already having a blast getting pounded by the two dogs, but now she was getting fucked airtight, filled with dick and viciously claimed with a ferocity powerful enough to leave nothing to chance any longer. She wash ere, happily succumbing to something as primal and as insane as she could have ever fathomed, and the searing bliss of this mess was something beyond words, beyond sense. It was so hot and so powerful, and Shauntal didn't know how to handle the way her dizzy head spiraled out of control through this ecstasy, but she knew she needed more, knew she craved relief and indulgence. There was so little here that she knew how to handle, and she wanted to enjoy more of it, wanted to burn bright under this thrill and this heat.

Rather than letting Shauntal focus on adoring his cock, this time Grimsley just seized Shauntal by the hair and thrust onward, a brutal throatfucking driven by something powerful and depraved, something that had Shauntal moaning and gagging in tandem as she gave herself up to his darker side and the intensity he had been holding back on. She stared up at him with bright eyes even through the haze of having her breathing plugged up and of drool spilling down her chin, all because she wanted to make sure her Master enjoyed himself. It was all Shauntal could possibly care about, all she knew how to deal with, and everything about this mess was built around servicing him as thoroughly as she could, letting herself burn up in the bright, searing thrill of service to him and his cock, to his Pokemon.

All of this sloppy and chaotic indulgence felt just perfect to Shauntal. She thrived in this mess, in the thrill of being choked out by a dick, of having two dogs filling her holes. She was as full of cock as she could possibly be and the hazy delirium of getting used like this made for something as hot and as indulgent as she could have ever imagined. Pleasure in its most intense and satisfying form ruled her here, and she didn't for a moment slow down as she gave herself up to all of it, caring now only about being taken and about being used, loving the thrill of having these cocks ruin her. Of feeling her Master's hand in contrast to the hot, furry bodies grinding up against her. This was like no experience Shauntal had ever known, but she knew form the first taste that she was going to want so much more.

Faster and harder everything went. She drooled her way through getting orally violated, deepthroating him with relentless panic under the swell of Grimsley refusing to slow down, and she wasn't sure how to deal with this for much longer but she knew she was stuck here, enduring the mess and the chaos to the single goal of utter chaos and surrender when finally the pleasure hit her. It was the most intense and pulsating orgasm she had ever imagined, her body twisting through the bliss and the want, lost to the pleasure too powerful to be able to control or help herself through, and she just couldn't hold anything back any longer.

As she burned and thrashed and gave herself fully up to this bliss, all the cocks plunged to the base inside of her. "Knot her like a bitch!" Grimsley yelled as he came right down her throat, the hot seed gushing right down into her stomach and setting her alight, but it quickly fell into the background of her thoughts as both Houndoom and Mightyena shoved forward and forced their bulbous knots into her hole. She couldn't handle anything near that kind of pressure as her body twisted and thrashed, feeling the hot spunk pumping into her holes but also feeling the thrill of having those big cocks locked inside of her, the knots stretching her out like nothing else and ensuring she couldn't do anything but stay right there, shivering and twisting in place.

The aftermath was a very still and quiet affair, tense in ways that left Shauntal nervously shifting and shivering as she looked up at Grimsley, feeling him pull out of her throat. She was a mess, gasping and spitting up all the saliva left pooled in her mouth from that brutal treatment. "That was amazing," she whined.

"I hope it was, because now you're stuck like this." Grimsley stared down at her with a smile, patiently tucking his cock back into his pants again. "I will check on you in an hour and see if you're done, but for now you can just lie there knotted like a filthy kennel bitch, and think about how much of a whore you are for wanting to be taken by Pokemon. I think some punishment might be in order tonight for your new lows of filth." It was on that note that Grimsley walked out of the room, leaving Shauntal with his Pokemon knotted in her ass and her pussy, to leave her simmering in her own hardly tended or sated lusts. Just as he planned, she figured, but the frustrations didn't get any easier as she lay there a hopeless wreck in the process.


End file.
